Data transmission over an infrared media in an open office environment creates the possibility for the introduction of spurious errors. A few of the causes for introduction of errors include an object passing through an infrared transmission or the jostling of an infrared transceiver during a transmission or reception. A method is needed to detect and correct such spurious errors.